Many optical devices are being developed that use microelectro-mechanical systems (MEMS). MEM devices generally use integrated circuit fabrication techniques to form very small electromechanical parts, e.g., in the tens of micrometers in size or smaller. The small parts enable very fast movement, allowing high scanning speeds, e.g., for image generation in projectors or scanning in motion input systems.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.